pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pepper Mace
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|row12 = * * * * |type = Melee|grade = |row3 = 16.0.0|efficiency_/damage = 11|attack_speed = 100|mobility = 120|range = Short|theme = Police themed|upgrades = Pepper Mace Up1|cost = 190 |level_required = Level 7}}The Pepper Mace '''is a Melee weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid Update. It can be upgraded to the Pepper Mace Up1. Appearance It appears as a grey pepper sprayer with a red canister. The main body is dark grey, with a grey handle, a dark red trigger, and a nozzle at front. It also has three screws and a safety mechanism near the canister well. One the sides, it has the words "RIP EYES" and a black arrow pointing towards the nozzle. The canister is dark red, and it is attached on the bottom of the spray. The label reads "M.A.X Strength Pepper Spray". When used, it fires a red/orange stream of pepper spray in front of the user. Strategy It deals low damage, but this is paired with its high DPS and mobility. The range is longer than most weapons, and also has a wider firing area. Tips * Due to its low damage, it is not advised to use this as a means to kill users quickly. ** Instead, it can be used to finish players off. * Try to stay on target when attacking enemies in order to maximize efficiency. * Make sure to only use this for close quarters engagements. * It has a farther reach than most melee weapons, use this to your advantage when countering melee users. * The spray can be used to slow down charging enemies at close range, giving a window of opportunity to leave a devastating blow on the enemy. * This weapon can work as means to escape an enemy, as it slows them down and blinds them. * It should be noted that it has a 2 second cooldown when used for prolonged attacks up to 10 seconds. * The melee weapon has high mobility, use this when traversing long distances across the map. * Use this against a group of enemies to disorientate them. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Area Damage and shotguns can quickly decimate users. * Avoid getting too close to the user when engaging in a melee battle. ** When caught in a melee battle, quickly strike then backpedal away to the sides. * It's easy to detect the use of the weapon from its visible red spray and hissing sound. * Back off while firing your Primary weapon when getting chased. * When caught in its spray, quickly exit the area and fire where the user is last seen. There is a chance to land a couple of shots before the Blinding effect wears off. * Area Damage and long reach melee weapons such as the Combat Yoyo or the Storm Hammer can keep users at bay. * It should be noted that shield weapons and gadgets such as the Riot Shield and Energy Shield blocks against the spray. Attributes * '''Melee * Flamethrower * '''Blinding: '''Causes the player's vision to be somewhat distorted when sprayed for 3 seconds. * '''Slows Down Target: '''Slows down the enemy by 20% of their original movement speed. Upgrades * Pepper Spray Up1 Theme Police themed. Supported Maps * Bank Robbery * Knife Party Weapon Setups This weapon works well for close quarters playstyles Trivia * Despite pepper sprays are considered a non-lethal weapon, the Pepper Spray has the ability to kill enemies. * Though having the Flamethrower attribute, it is classified as a Melee weapon. * The canister cannot run out of solvent. External Links * Screws - Felipe De Luna * Letters - Davidman_92 Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Flamethrower Category:Blinding Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed